Structural insulated panels (SIPs) are load bearing sandwich panels that are manufactured using a high density foam core, most often expanded polystyrene (EPS), laminated with structural material on either side. When the SIP have been pressed and cured, the stressed skins form a load bearing building panel that handles structural loads similar to how an I-beam handles structural loading. The common skins used for SIPs include plywood, oriented strand board (OSB), magnesium oxide board, cement fiber, fiber-reinforced plastic and a host of other materials suitable for the intended use of the panel. As the structural integrity of the SIPs is based on a continuous stressed skin, lengths of SIPs have been limited by the available lengths of skin material. Plywood, for example, is manufactured and sold in maximum lengths of eight feet, thereby limiting the panel length of plywood based SIPs to eight feet. Similarly, cement fiber board is manufactured with maximum lengths of 12 feet, limiting the panel length of cement fiber based SIPs to 12 feet. OSB is manufactured in industrial lengths of 26 feet, affording the SIP industry a maximum SIP panel length.
As only OSB and metal skins are found in these extended lengths, OSB and metal skin based SIP panels have previously controlled the majority of the SIP Industry. To build a longer SIP, a multitude of skins may be integrated together through a process known as splicing. The common method for splicing skins together involves manufacturing SIPs with interior metal channels or incorporating material support located within the SIPs at the splice point of each skin. This method is less than desirable as it forms a structural hinge at the splice point as well as a thermal break in the SIP. The structural hinge creates a high stress region and the thermal break greatly reduces the thermal efficiency of the SIP both essential characteristics for industrial uses. The present invention resolves the thermal break as well as the structural hinge issue caused by the existing method of splicing continuous SIP panels.